Mianhae,Saranghae
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana takdir akan membawanya pada akhirnya? akankah dia bisa menentukan siapa cintanya?/"Tidak penting bagaimana kau memulainya, tadi bagaimana kau mengakhirinya"/CRACKPAIR/Kyuwook/BL/DLDR/LAST CHAPTER Up. Thanks buat semua readers dan reviewers yg udah baca .
1. Chapter 1

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

* * *

Seorang laki laki paruh baya baru saja keluar bersama seorang lelaki muda dari sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul. Laki laki paruh baya itu baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, namun sebelumnya menepuk pundak sang pria muda, anaknya . Memberi sedikit pencerahan pada sang pria yang baru menjejaki rumah tangga itu .

.

.

" Kyuhyun – ahh . . ." ucap Pria paruh baya seraya menepuk bahu sang anak .

" Nee "

.

" Jaga istrimu baik baik. Jaga anak kalian baik baik, sayangi mereka sebagaimana aku menyayangimu di waktu kecil . Berjanji padaku sebagai seorang pria " Sang pria muda hanya diam setelah ayahnya berkata. Bingung harus menjawab apa . Haruskah dia berjanji kalau nantinya janji itu akan ia langgar di kemudian hari? .

.

" Nee Appa . . jaga diri appa baik baik " Ya, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun berkata tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri .

.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sang ayah erat, meluapkan sedikit perasaan kecewanya disana saat ayahnya akan kembali kerumah. Rasanya baru kemarin ia belajar membaca, baru bisa berlari , lalu memegang tonggak wisuda, rasanya baru kemarin

.

Benar, waktu berlalu begitu cepat .

.

" Jaga keluargamu baik baik " Sang ayah membelai pipi tirus anaknya lembut, melepaskan tautan tangan putranya kemudian beranjak masuk mobil. Kyuhyun hanya terpaku diam setelah beberapa saat mobil itu meninggalkannya .

.

.

Benarkah ini? Dia sudah memiliki keluarga sekarang . Dia sudah tidak satu rumah lagi bersama orangtuanya. Istrinya, namja kecil yang dinikahinya setahun lalu kini sudah melahirkan generasi Cho yang baru, anaknya . Bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari itu masih nampak tenang dalam gendongan sang 'Ibu' . Kyuhyun tak sadar kakinya melangkah tak sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Hatinya memerintahkan dia kesini . . . kembali ke dalam rumah barunya yang baru beberapa hari lalu dibeli oleh ayahnya . Awalnya Kyuhyun mengelak, berpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya . Namun, ayahnya bilang, dari sinilah dia bisa memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Ryeowook, istrinya .

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di luar Kyuhyun – ah? Ayo masuk " Ryeowook baru saja akan menutup pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka lebar, saat Kyuhyun baru saja ingin melangkah masuk kedalam .

.

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa apa, berlalu begitu saja melalui istrinya yang menggendong sosok Cho bertubuh mungil . Tak sadarkah dia? Anak itu begitu lucu dengan mata bulat besar seperti ayahnya, hidung mancung seperti ibunya dan alisnya yang tebal . Bibirnya berwarna merah , sama seperti kulitnya yang menandakan baru saja beberapa hari menghuni bumi . Ryeowook tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, menghiraukannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dia hidup sebagai istri dari laki laki bermarga Cho itu .

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, walaupun salju berjatuhan diluar sana . Ryeowook baru saja akan membuatkan secangkir the untuk Kyuhyun kalau saja Ryeohyun tidak menangis meraung memanggilnya . Di kamarnya ada Kyuhyun, laki laki yang dia anggap 'suami'yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya .

.

Merasa takut suara tangis Ryeohyun menggangunya, Ryeowook segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan cangkir yang baru saja berisikan gula karena tak sempat menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya tadi .

.

" Huss … sstsstst .. " Ryeowook memberi isyarat pada bayinya untuk diam. Tangannya terjulur menggapai Cho mungil yang masih menangis meraung dari dalam box bayi .

.

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya, saat tidurnya sudah mulai terusik . Suara tangis yang sangat cempreng itu menusuk gendang telinganya . Ia membuka selimutnya, menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan Ryeowook karena sampai sekarang Ryeohyun masih saja menangis .

.

" Yak … bisakah kau bawa dia keluar? Aku butuh tidur " Kyuhyun berkata dari kasurnya , membentak . Ryeowook hanya menurut, sambil mengusap kepala anaknya lembut. Siapa tau sosok Cho kecil ini akan diam .

.

Kyuhyun masuk lagi kedalam selimutnya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya . Namun sesaat kemudian, suara itu kembali lagi menusuk gendang telinganya . Bukannya mereda, tangis itu malah semakin kencang. Padahal mereka di luar dan pintu kamar tertutup rapat . Kyuhyun menggeram , kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya . Menghampiri sosok Cho kecil yang baginya merupakan sebuah kesalahan .

Ya, bagi Kyuhyun, Cho Ryeohyun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia membuatnya tanpa sadar, dibawah pengaruh alcohol dan seharusnya laki laki yang bersamanya saat ia bersetubuh adalah laki laki lain yang dicintainya,yang pasti Bukan Ryeowook sebagaimana yang dia lihat .

.

" Kenapa dia masih menangis? " Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, menyelipkan sedikit tubuhnya disana .

.

" Aku tidak tau, mungkin dia lapar " Ryeowook berkata sambil terus mencium pucuk kepala anaknya. Menggendong bayinya kesana kemari, berharap dengan sedikit ayunan tanganya, Ryeohyun akan diam

.

" Kalau begitu beri makan dia ! beri dia susu lalu dia akan diam " Kyuhyun lagi lagi membentak . Benar benar tidak suka waktu liburnya yang seharusnya dia habiskan untuk beristirahat, terganggu hanya karena tangisan seorang bayi .

.

" Banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan besok, hanya ini kesempatanku untuk beristirahat. " Kyuhyun berkata datar. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi lelah yang tak dibuat buat. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, kemudian memberikan Ryeohyun padanya .

.

" Gendong dia" Ucapnya kemudian .

"kau belum pernah menggendongnya sama sekali sejak ia lahir " Ryeowook menambahkan,tersenyum berkata pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba Ryeohyun sudah berada di dalam gendongannya .

" Kenapa aku harus – " Kyuhyun terdiam saat Ryeohyun sudah tidak menangis lagi . Lagi, anak itu hanya mengemut ibu jarinya. Perasaan anak bayi sangat peka bukan? instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan ayahnya .

.

Kyuhyun menyamankan Ryeohyun dalam gendongannya takut takut bayi itu menangis lagi . Ryeowook tersenyum. Setidaknya, walaupun Kyuhyun belum bisa membuka hati padanya, perlahan ia akan membuka hatinya untuk Ryeohyun. Buah hati mereka .

.

" Jaga dia sebentar, aku akan ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli beberapa susu formula untuk Ryeohyun " Ryeowook masuk ke kamar mereka, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari kemudian pergi berlalu melalui Kyuhyun . Ryeowook harap Kyuhyun ingat kalau dirinya tidak bisa memberikan asi untuk Ryeohyun, jadi terpaksa sosok Cho kecil itu harus mengkonsumsi susu formula .

.

" Tunggu sebentar .." Kyuhyun bergumam saat Ryeowook baru saja memutar kenop pintu.

.

" Jangan lama lama . . a – aku takut dia menangis lagi "

.

Ryeowook tersenyum . " aku tidak akan lama "

.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Ryeowook miris. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh tidak ingin hidup nya seperti ini. Menyakiti dirinya dan orang lain yang mencintai dia . Tapi, ketahuilah, terkadang kombinasi antara rasa ego dan kemunafikan diri sendirimulah yang menghancurkan hidupmu secara perlahan.

.

.

" Mianhae " ucapnya pada sosok kecil dalam gendongannya yang sudah terlelap, kemudian mencium keningnya .

.

*TBC*

* * *

**A/N :**

Huah.. .

Ada yang berminat main ke blog saya? .

Ingin tau siapa saya? Sebelum membash crackpair yang saya buat, ada baiknya liat profil saya dulu ya ^^.

Kkekeke ^^ . Main mainlah ke blog saya di drabble wookie dot wordpres dot com .

Annyeong ^^ .


	2. Chapter 2

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

_._

* * *

.

.

_Hari berganti menjadi bulan, musim juga terus berganti. Kehidupan terus berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu. Semua seperti yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan. Manusia hanya menjalannkannya. Ketika takdir bisa dirubah, bisakah manusia itu berusaha untuk mengubah takdirnya? ._

_._

* * *

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa malas. Masih bingung kenapa lagi lagi laki laki bergigi kelinci itu tidak datang. Kemana dia sekarang? Harusnya dia disini. Menemaninya keluar untuk makan siang mungkin? Waktunya tidak banyak sekarang . Akan ada hal baru yang harus ia selesaikan saat jam kerjanya dimulai kembali. Dia harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya bukan? .

.

" Ya, Masuk " Kyuhyun berkata saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dari luar. Menampakan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu . Lee Sungmin .

.

" Ya ! hyung ~ kemana saja kau ~ " Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya, menghampiri Sungmin manja, merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang sang 'kekasih'. Sungmin memasang wajah pura pura sebalnya saat melihat gelagat tak bagus dari Kyuhyun .

.

" Berhenti seperti ini . Kita masih diruang kerja " Sungmin mencium kening Kyuhyun, setelah kemudian laki laki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu melepaskan pelukannya .

.

" Kau memasak? " Kyuhyun melihat dua kotak makan sedari tadi ada dalam genggaman Sungmin. Baunya seperti kimchi dan dulbeogi? Ini makanan favoritnya .

.

" Kita tidak perlu makan siang diluar kali ini. Aku membawa makanan untukmu " Sungmin tersenyum menjawab Kyuhyun. Meletakan dua kotak diatas sebuah meja . Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di Sofa.

Kyuhyun menurut, hanya duduk disebelah Sungmin. Ia membuka bekal makan siangnya .

" Bau ini . . ." Kyuhyun menggumam saat indra penciumannya mencium aroma tak asing .

.

.

" Wae? " Sungmin mendengar suara amat pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dalam hati, dia bertanya Tanya apakah Kyuhyun akan tau bahwa ini sebenarnya bukan masakan darinya? Dapatkah ia menebak siapa yang membawakan makanan kesukaan ini untuknya? .

.

" Aniyo " Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Mengambil sumpitnya, kemudian menyuapkan beberapa dulbeogi ke dalam mulutnya . Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat mengenal rasa ini. Indra pengecap rasanya hafal betul, masakan ini seperti yang biasa Ryeowook masak untuknya. Lagi lagi Ryeowook, kenapa harus orang itu datang lagi dalam pemikirannya di saat situasi seperti ini sedang menguntungkan baginya? . Ya, Sungmin tidak boleh tau seseorang sedang menggangu pikirannya saat ini .

*********************** .

.

.

Ryeowook mengencangkan mantelnya , menutupi sosok kecil dalam gendongannya. Melindunginya dari udara dingin yang masuk ke dalam tubuh malaikat kecilnya. Baru saja ia keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahaan yang dia tau siapa pemiliknya. Suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun .

.

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang disebuah halte. Tak jarang ia mengintip Ryeohyun yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, disaat seperti ini, Ryeohyun mengerti akan keadaan ibunya dan lebih memilih untuk tidur. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau Ryeohyun menangis meraung minta diminumkan susu saat kondisi dimana dia berada di tempat umum? Apalagi kebiasaan Ryeohyun yang suka menghisap putingnya saat dia tidak lapar. Mengasah gusinya yang mulai ditumbuhi gigi . Pasti akan jadi sangat repot .

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kue di dekat kantornya. Bersama Sungmin. Dirinya dan Sungmin begitu lekat seperti ada lem kasat mata yang menyatukan mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun tertawa saat Sungmin menceritakan bagaimana kebiasaan teman teman di apartemennya ketika sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun . Perlu diketahui, Sungmin adalah seorang laki laki mandiri. Dia tidak memiliki orangtua sejak lahir, Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat di bangku kuliah. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya tinggal menikmati hidupnya, Sungmin adalah seorang pekerja keras dan juga sosok laki laki yag cerdas. Hal ini yang membuat Kyuhyun kagum dan menaruh hati pada Sungmin . Keduanya sama sama tau, diantara mereka ada orang ketiga yang tidak seharusnya hadir.

.

Ya, Orang itu adalah Kim Ryeowook .

.

.

" aku akan ke dalam sebentar. Apa kau mau masuk juga? " Sungmin berhenti disebuah pertokoan, yang menjual binatang peliharaan seperti hamster, kucing, anjing. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, Sungmin yang tau kalau si alergi kucing ini mulai takut , dia hanya tersenyum . Lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

" Baiklah.. tunggu disini " Sungmin masuk kedalam untuk beberapa keperluan. Kyuhyun menepikan dirinya di sisi pertokoan, kemudian mulai menggosok kedua lenganya, dingin . Dia bersenandung, bersiul, menghilangkan kejenuhannya. Menyesalkan kenapa Sungmin begitu lama berurusan dengan binatang binatang jalanan di dalam sana .

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya bosan keseluruh sisi jalan. Matanya memicing saat dari jauh ia menangkap bayangan tak asing. Sosok pria bertubuh kecil, menggunakan topi, shal, jaket tebal berwarna coklat dan dia sudah sangat hafal dengan jaket kesukaan seseorang yang biasa ia temui dirumah itu . Dan apa itu? Apa dia menggendong seorang bayi? Tertutup oleh mantel tebal beralaskan tangannya sebagai pangkuan .

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat dia tau itu Ryeowook . Dia bergegas berlari menghampiri Ryeowook, tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang diterpa butiran salju. Ah, ini pergantian musim. Mengapa salju menjadi begitu lebat, pikirnya .

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Pendek lagi -_-.

Kalau nulis fic panjang panjang rasanya pegel, abis mau gimana lagi? Bulan puasa jadi lemes saya #plak/alesan# .

Yang udah menyempatkan baca cerita saya, silahkan review nee ^^ .

Annyeong ^^ .

Yang mau nagih janji biar saya cepet update atau ada saran mungkin? bisa follow saya uykayukkka . seandainya mau berteman juga bisa ^^ mention for folback aja wkwk^^ *promosi/ditendang readers* .


	3. Chapter 3

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

* * *

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

* * *

" Sedang apa kau disini? "

.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sibuk mencium kening kepala anaknya, kini mendongak. Matanya membulat terkejut saat orang yang tidak ia harapkan datang menghampirnya. Dalam hati, dia merutuki kebodohan nasib yang tak menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bis begitu lama datang? .

.

" Aku . . a – aku sedang menunggu bis " Ryeowook menjawab sedikit gugup. Takut Kyuhyun marah padanya. Kyuhyun orang yang tempramen semenjak mereka menikah, apalagi setelah memiliki seorang putra. Dia sangat mudah marah hanya untuk hal hal yang dianggapnya sepele .

.

" Bukan itu. Maksudku, habis darimana kau? " Kyuhyun bertanya datar. Tapi, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Sangat berkecamuk, begitu khawatir pada Ryeowook. Rasa itu datang begitu saja .

.

Ryeowook bingung menjawab apa. Bukankah tempo hari Kyuhyun pernah berkata padanya agar tidak usah datang lagi ke kantor? Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah bilang padanya seberapa benci nya dia terhadap Ryeowook yang selalu menggangu waktu kerjanya? Apa dia harus bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau dia datang ke kantor kyuhyun untuk mengantar makanan padanya? .

.

.

" Ikut aku " Kyuhyun tak menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, kini dia menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook kasar. Dalam hati Ryeowook meringis sakit, bukan sakit karena tangannya yang dicengkram Kyuhyun . Tapi menyesali hatinya kenapa bisa dengan mudah ia jatuh ke dalam jerat cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

*** .

.

Ryeowook masih diam kala Kyuhyun terus terusan mengoceh dihadapannya. Dia tidak peduli tubuhnya yang kedinginan, masih enggan beranjak dari sofa. Kyuhyun terus memarahinya, setelah beberapa saat dia memastikan bahwa Ryeohyun tidak apa apa. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun marah padanya. Bukan karena dia jengkel, tidak suka, atau benci sebagaimana kenyataan kehidupan mereka. Dia merasakan ini tanda tanda Kyuhyun mulai menyayangi mereka, takut mereka sakit. Ryeowook tidak peduli seberapa besar Kyuhyun benci padanya. Asalkan dia menyayangi Ryeohyun, itu sudah cukup baginya .

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar, membiarkan Ryeowook menggelung kedinginan di sofa. Dalam hati, dia masih terus membenci Ryeowook. Bukan karena dia memang tidak menyukai Ryeowook lagi , tapi , ada yang lain dihatinya. Ketakutan Kyuhyun akan Ryeowook dan Ryeohyun jatuh sakit begitu besar. Bisakah dia menyebut perasaan ini sebagai khawatir? .Entahlah, yang jelas, rasa nyaman melingkupi hatinya setelah dia berhasil membawa kedua makhluk yang seharusnya berada dirumah, kini beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun telah membiarkan seorang pemuda diluar sana menunggunya lama. Ditengah lebatnya salju kala pergantian musim. Berharap laki laki yang dicintainya, datang menjemputnya .

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur , matanya tertuju pada satu arah. Box bayi yang dihuni sosok Cho kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun menatapnya lega. Ada perasaan lain di hatinya sekarang. Dia munafik, dia yang dari awal menganggap Ryeohyun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia yang membenci Ryeowook, orang yang melahirkan Cho kecil itu kedunia. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin, tapi tidak menolak saat orangtua mereka menjodohkan Ryeowook dengannya . Menjalankan keinginan orangtuanya adalah hal yang mutlak bagi Kyuhyun, meskipun dia harus menikahi Ryeowook, orang yang tidak dicintainya. Dia pikir, sekarang dia mencintai Sungmin.

Sekarang kau sedang bimbang, Cho Kyuhyun ! .

.

Sadarkah Kyuhyun? Hati berubah begitu cepat. Sekarang, kau hanya mengaggap Ryeowook bukan siapa siapa, sekarang kau menganggap Ryeowook musuh dan membencinya. Katakanlah bahwa dirimu hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin.

Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? .

Mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook? Melupakan Sungmin yang menunggumu menjemputnya? .

Kau bermain dengan api , Cho Kyuhyun ! dan itu tidak baik .

******* .

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman di kasurnya saat dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Dia sudah memakai selimut dobel, apa sebegitu burukah cuaca diluar sana? . Akhir akhir ini dia sibuk, jadi dia jarang melihat televisi ataupun sekedar membaca surat kabar untuk melihat ramalan cuaca.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap langit langit kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan masa lalu, dengan terus berandai andai. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, namun tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya juga sudah mulai kering, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Hanya untuk menengguk segelas air, membasahi tenggorokan, otak dan juga hatinya .

.

Baru saja Kyuhyun keluar kamar saat dia menyadari seseorang meringkuk tak nyaman di sofa ruang tengah mereka . Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook memunggunginya, dan juga laki laki itu tampak bergerak gelisah. Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa laki laki yang lebih tua darinya itu baik baik saja .

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Ryeowook. Seketika matanya membulat saat melihat wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi. Bibirnya membiru, tangannya meringkuk melindungi tubuh atasnya , ia kedinginan. Kyuhyun meletakan punggung tangannya pada laki laki yang lebih muda itu.

.

" Kau demam " ucapnya. Kyuhyun reflek menggendong Ryeowook kedalam kamar mereka, meletakannya hati hati dikasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal .

Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur pulas setelah memarahi Ryeowook? Apa dia lupa kalau Ryeowook juga kedinginan? Bahkan mantel yang ia gunakan basah kuyup karena mereka berhujan salju diluar tadi sore. Hari ini sudah malam, Kyuhyun tidak berpikir untuk sekedar menelpon dokter karena mungkin dia hanya akan menyusahkan sang dokter. Ini sudah larut dan diluar ada badai salju. Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke dapur. Mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan juga kompres dari lemari kamar mandi mereka.

Ryeowook reflek mengigau saat Kyuhyun baru saja meletakan kompres di kepalanya . Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau pakaian Ryeowook sepenuhnya basah kuyup. Sebagian basah karena keringat tubuhnya, dan sebagian lagi karena terkena salju diluar tadi sore,belum mengering . Kyuhyun berinisiatif melepas pakaian Ryeowook.

Dia membuka pakaian atas Ryeowook dengan cekatan, tiba tiba suatu bayangan masa lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Cukup membuatnya kaget, sehingga dengan cepat dia mengambil sehelai baju dari lemari mereka, memakaikan baju itu ke tubuh Ryeowook segera sebelum bayangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook datang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin ingat itu lagi. Mengerikan, betapa kejamnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun ? .

.

'Sungguh, biarkan kejadian itu berlalu dan jangan biarkan aku mengingatnya lagi'

***TBC***

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

Choi Ryeosomnia : Nee~ Gomawo ^^

PinKyuWook : Nee ~ Dilanjut ^^

Guest : Udah loh ^^

ParkSanSan : Update Kilat ^^ kke jangan pake emot nangis, gatega kkke

KiKyuWook : Horee Lagi ~ Nee ^^

Anora : Eh? Jinjja? Kke FF nya udah aku apus, tapi kalau aku masih inget ceritanya aku tulis lagi

RyeoSiningEcha : Haha iya, kasia ya wookie

SparkSomniaAO0321 : Ne ^^

ZakuraFreeze : aku masih update disini kok, tapi lebih sering di blog

ParkSanSan (lagi) : KKee … aku usahain ngetik malem deh biar panjang chingu makasih yah sarannya :*

Melondyatlantic : kke iya aku usahain ngetik dialognya gomawo sarannya .

Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : Ganbate ! arigato :* di chapter selanjutnya ada kok ^^ .

Red PurpleWine : gomawo ! ^^ Iya aku lanjut kok, marlina ^^ *eh? .

Rara19Park : kkke aku kalo ngetik panjang2 pegel, ini aja ngetiknya siang. Diusahakan aku panjangin . Aku siksa aja ya Ryeowooknya? *wink* .

VebryNovita : Kyyaa Unnie , gwenchana . kke aku berasa muda jadinya ^^ . InsyaAllah besok aku banyakin Kyuwook momentnya ~ .

.

Segitu dulu ajah ya? Saya ga janji bisa ngetik panjang2, ada banyak kendala. beneran deh kkke ^^ . tapi saya usahain updae kilat, gomawo buat semua pe – review sama silent readers ^^ .

Sekarang, Review nee? .


	4. Chapter 4

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_Dia bangun saat merasakan kepalanya berat, seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu berterbangan di perutnya . Dia berusaha membuka matanya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat . Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam penerangan kamarnya . Dia duduk, untuk beberapa saat kemudian, tidak menyadari ada sosok pria bertubuh kecil meringkuk di ujung kamarnya ._

_Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari tubuhnya polos tanpa busana . Laki laki di ujung sana memandangnya takut dengan pandangan berkabut air mata . Tubuhnya di tutupi selimut tebal,matanya bengkak dan pipinya merah lebam . Bibirnya yang seharusnya tipis itu terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya . Laki laki itu terus menangis . _

_Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan pada dirinya, hanya merasakan dirinya begitu lemas dan sakit berpusat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya . Dia mendekati sosok itu, berusaha hanya menyentuh bahunya._

" _Ja … Ja – ngan . . " Laki laki itu berkata penuh perjuangan disela isak tangisnya ._

_Kyuhyun tercekat saat memandang wajah itu dari dekat . Dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh laki laki kecil itu, hanya sekedar melihat ada apa di balik sana . Kenapa pria itu begitu takut padanya? ._

_Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Butuh waktu lama agar otaknya memproses kejadian apa saja yang ia lewatkan . Bagaimana alcohol bisa begitu meracuni otaknya? Dia tidak ingat ._

_Sekarang Kyuhyun baru ingat . Dia sudah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri pada Sungmin agar tidak menyentuh Ryeowook . Baru saja semuanya menjadi jelas ._

_Kata kata di kepalanya penuh dengan perandaian . Andai Leeteuk tidak mengajaknya bersantai,karaoke, atau bahkan minum segelas anggur sekalipun . Dia harusnya tau, lidahnya sangat tidak mampu menolak minuman dengan aroma cherry menyengat itu . Dia sangat tahu seberapa bodohnya dia jika sudah bertemu dengan itu ._

_Seharusnya , dia tidak menikah dengan Ryeowook, menolak semua perjodohan dan menjadi anak durhaka mungkin itu lebih baik ._

_Dia telah menyakiti Sungmin dan melukai Ryeowook._

_Sekarang , Kyuhyun menyesalinya ._

.

* * *

Ryeowook bangun saat siluet cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk serta menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka. Dia tidak ingat apapun untuk sejenak sampai ia bangun, dan sesuatu terjatuh dari kepalanya .

" sebuah kompres " gumamnya .

Dia mulai ingat sekarang. Sesuatu membuatnya begitu tertekan semalam. Kata kata Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah pecutan baginya . Dia tidak ingat jelas apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, yang jelas dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ini pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun marah padanya karena sayang. Bukan hal yang lain.

Sesuatu yang baru Ryeowook ingat . Dia demam semalam. Dan dia ingat betul kalau dia sedang meringkuk di sofa kemarin malam. Sekarang? Siapa yang membawanya ke kasur .

" pakaianku " gumamnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia melepas jaketnya dan pakaiannya sudah berganti . Meja disampingnya , tersaji semangkuk bubur yang masih beruap. Masih hangat, dan dia yakin kali ini Kyuhyun . Ya, semua ini Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

Senyum terkembang di bibirnya kala mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Bolehkan dia berharap bahwa suatu saat Kyuhyun, membuka hati untuknya? .

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa seperangkat alat kerjanya, meletakannya begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Berkas berkas yang harus ia tandatangani menumpuk begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Disaat seperti ini, kenapa lagi dia? Suasana hatinya begitu kacau saat dia tau Sungmin marah padanya. Teleponnya tidak diangkat, apartemennya juga kosong, menandakan namja bergigi kelinci dan berwajah aegyo itu belum menapakan kakinya dirumah .

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa , menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa dia selalu menyusahkan orang orang di sekelilingnya akhir akhir ini? .

.

Tidak .

.

Maksudnya, Ryeowook . Terlintas di pikirannya , dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri bisa bisanya ini semua terjadi karena Ryeowook. Kenapa dia harus berbohong padanya? . Dia bilang dia tidak kesini kemarin, padahal jelas jelas sekertaris mereka bilang bahwa Ryeowooklah yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Membawa Ryeohyun pula. Dan berakhir demam.

Masih ada lagi Sungmin, kenapa dia bisa bisanya lupa kalau kemarin dialah yang berjanji pada Sungmin untuk mengajaknya jalan jalan sebentar, tapi dia sendiri yang mengingkari janjinya dan meninggalkan Sungmin . Dan apa itu? Sungmin membohonginya? Dia bilang dia yang membawa makan siang untuknya, jelas jelas dia tau kalau Ryeowooklah yang sebenarnya membuatkan makan siang untuknya . Apa dia harus menyalahkan Ryeowook ? atau sungmin? .

Ah , kali ini dia benar benar kacau. Menyalahkan Sungmin? Oh , demi dewi suci, dia tidak akan melakukan itu pada Sungmin. Dia terlalu mencintai Sungmin . Kesalahan apapun yang dibuat Sungmin baginya tidak masalah, tapi kenapa dia harus berbohong soal Ryeowook? .

Apa ia juga harus menyalahkan Ryeowook? Sementara dialah yang dengan perjuangan membawa makan siang untuknya, membawa seorang bayi dan berakhir sakit . Ditambah semalam dia memberikan wejangan pada Ryeowook, membuat laki laki mungil itu tertekan. Kyuhyun ingin menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada Ryeowook tapi? Tidak . Tidak bisa. Laki laki itu sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti karenanya.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kau dihadapkan dua pilihan . Ryeowook atau Sungmin ? jangan jadi manusia serakah , kau ingin semuanya. Tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, tapi juga membiarkan Ryeowook ikut terluka bersamamu .

percayalah,

cepat atau lambat Tuhan pasti menghukummu.

.

.

" aigo . . . eomma " Ryeowook membuka pintunya terkejut, saat mendapati sang eomma dengan appanya membawa beberapa bingkisan ke rumahnya . Dia tidak mengira orangtuanya akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Hari sudah siang, dan dia belum membersihkan tubuhnya sama sekali . Benar benar bukan contoh istri yang baik kan kelihatannya? .

.

" Silahkan duduk, eomma, appa " Ryeowook beranjak ke dapur, sambil menyisiri rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari. Walaupun Ryeowook tidak mandi, tetap saja dia harus terlihat rapih dihadapan orangtuanya bukan? .

Ryeowook bergelut sejenak di dapur, kemudian keluar dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan beberapa snack ringan.

.

" Aigo . . kenapa kau berantakan sekali? Apa Kyuhyun dirumah ? " Nyonya Kim bertanya pada anaknya, Cho Ryeowook .

.

" Aku baru saja bangun tidur, eomma . Kyuhyun di kantor " Ryeowook menjawab malu. Menyesalkan kenapa dia begitu lama bergelut di kamarnya, jadi dia tidak sempat mandi .

" Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Atau Kau tidak habis melakukan – "

" aniyo ! " tegas Ryeowook menyela appanya berbicara,tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya salah paham .

" aku. . aku tadi malam membantu Kyuhyun membereskan berkas berkas kantor , jadi semalaman aku tidak tidur. Aku baru bisa tidur tadi pagi " Ryeowook berbohong lancar walaupun sedikit gugup di awal saat mengatakannya . Dia tidak ingin orangtuanya khawatir kalau mereka tau Ryeowook sakit .

" Oh, begitu " appanya mengangguk mengerti, tertawa kecil sambil menyesap tehnya .

.

" oh iya, dimana Ryeohyun? " Tanya sang Eomma, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk memastikan apa Ryeohyun sudah bangun atau belum .

.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dan mendesah kecewa .

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa bermain dengan Cho kecil itu. Ryeohyun masih tidur. Dia menjadi tukang tidur akhir akhir ini " Ryeowook menjelaskan, menduduki dirinya di hadapan eommanya .

" Jangan salahkan Ryeohyun, bayi lima bulan sepertinya memang membutuhkan banyak tidur . Apalagi sekarang musim dingin " Appa Ryeowook menyela, memberi penjelasan pada putranya .

" Ya, bayi kadang sama seperti tupai maupun kelelawar, melakukan hibernasi untuk mengisi tenaganya " Eomma Ryeowook tertawa, kemudian mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

" anakku bukan hewan, eomma " Ryeowook cemberut , marah atas ejekan orangtuanya .

Masa Ryeohyun disamakan dengan tupai dan kelelawar? pikirnya.

Lama mereka berbincang bincang , seolah melepas rindu mereka masing masing. Sudah hampir sama dengan usia Ryeohyun , orangtuanya tak kunjung mengunjunginya di rumah barunya. Dan sekarang mereka menyempatkan diri sekaligus mengejutkan Ryeowook . Benar benar -_- " .

" Ryeowook – ahh , ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan " Eomma Ryeowook diam sejenak memandang wajah putra semata wayangnya itu . Merogoh map coklat yang memang sedari tadi digenggamnya .

" apa ini eomma? " Ryeowook bertanya bingung saat eommanya menyodorkan selembar kertas putih padanya .

" bacalah "

* * *

.

TBC

kkk jangan terlalu berharap saya bisa ngetik banyak . Saya aja ga ngerti kenapa bisa tiba tiba ada FF ini, cuma dalam rangka iseng kke ^^ .

Banyak banget yang nanya knp saya ngetiknya pendek? kke mianhae. Jari tangan saya lagi bermasalah . #curhat .

Maka dari itu saya susah ngetik banyak2 dari laptop . Tp saya usahain chapter depan bisa deh lewatin 3000 karakter ^^ .

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca bagian ini *BOW* .

Mianhae gabisa bales review, tapi, gomawo yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk me review FF gaje ini kkke .


	5. Chapter 5

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa malas. Dia tidak berpikir untuk melepas seragam kantornya, atau bahkan sepatunya . Pekerjaan benar benar membuatnya nampak seperti budak, tapi dia menyukai itu. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras. Sekarang, dia hanya membiarkan lelah menguasai tubuhnya dan berganti menjadi kantuk. Membiarkan dirinya tidur di sofa, tidak berpikir untuk ke kamarnya dan tidur di kasur .

.

Ryeowook baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya dan menggengam botol susu untuk Ryeohyun, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya . Ryeowook tersenyum , kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun,berniat mengambil tas kerjanya .

.

" Kyuhyun – ahh , Ireonha . . . " Ryeowook menepuk pipi Kyuhyun lembut . Dia sangat tau bagaimana cara untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun .

.

" Kyuhyun – ahh " panggilnya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya kemudian menguap sangat lebar .

.

" makan malam lah dulu . Nanti kau bisa sakit " Ryeowook tau, Kyuhyun saat ini pasti sedang dalam kondisi lapar dan mengantuk. Pekerjaan benar benar meyita waktunya . Tapi, dia bisa sakit kalau tidak makan .

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya . Membiarkan Ryeowook berlalu membawa botol susu dan tas kerjanya ke dalam kamar mereka .

Ini aneh, sejak kapan Kyuhyun berhenti membentak Ryeowook ? .

Jujur, dia sangat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Ryeowook . Ah kenapa dia begini? .

Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya milik seorang Lee Sungmin .

.

********.

.

Kyuhyun memutar ponselnya malas setelah membaca pesan singkat dari ummanya, makanan di piringnya juga hanya dilihatnya. Tidak berniat menyentuhnya sama sekali .

Ryeowook menyantap makan malamnya, tidak menyadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya . Atmosfer di meja makan yang hanya dihuni dua orang itu sama seperti kuburan. Sepi, hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat berbicara walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin.

.

" apa yang kau bicarakan pada umma? Kenapa dia mengirimkan pesan seperti itu padaku? " Kyuhyun membuka suaranya pelan. Berusaha membuat situasi tidak menjadi canggung.

.

"eh? " Ryeowook menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya kemudian menengguk air agar bisa berbicara lebih fokus .

.

" kutanya kenapa eomma tiba tiba bersikap manis padaku? " Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk berlama lama menatap mata Ryeowook. Meninggikan sedikit suaranya agar tidak terlihat gugup .

.

" Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Eomma tidak mengacuhkanmu lagi " Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun .

.

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa tiba tiba situasi berubah menjadi secepat ini .

Beberapa bulan lalu, Eommanya bahkan tidak berminat sama sekali hanya sekedar untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun . Dia sangat benci pada anaknya sendiri. Eommanya, satu satunya orang yang tau bagaimana dia bisa memperkosa Ryeowook .

Dia benci ketika anaknya melakukan itu pada menantu kesayangannya sendiri dibawah pengaruh alcohol . Dia benci kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintai RYeowook sebagaimana eommanya mencintai laki laki berparas cantik itu . Dia keras, tapi dia selalu merasa benar .

Ini yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Menjodohkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah pilihan yang tepat, menurutnya .

Haruskah dia senang ketika eommanya, orang yang paling ditakutinya di seluruh dunia selain Tuhan itu mengirimkan pesan padanya dan mengatakan padanya 'aku menyayangimu' ? .

Ini aneh, tapi dalam 23 tahun hidupnya, pertama kalinya dia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Bukan kebahagiaan kebebasan mencintai sebagaimana presepsinya .

Tapi ini kebahagiaan hatinya, tidak diragukan lagi .

.

.

" hei , jangan melamun . . . " Ryeowook menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Menyadari itu, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kemudian. Masih asing dengan sentuhan seperti ini yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan . Seperti ada angin yang berhembus di tengkuknya ketika Ryeowook melakukan sentuhan ringan padanya . Bahkan dari sungmin pun dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini .

.

" Kyuhyun . . . habiskan makan malammu dan cepat tidur " Ryeowook bangun lalu merapihkan sedikit rambut Kyuhyun . Ryeowook sangat berani .

.

Beberapa bulan lalu bukankah Kyuhyun pernah berkata agar Ryeowook jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi? .

Dia benci , sangat membenci ketika Ryeowook menyentuhnya .

Itu dulu , kutekankan . DULU .

Sekarang? .

'aku menginginkannya lagi. Ryeowook, sentuh aku'. Innernya dalam hati .

.

***** .

.

Ryeowook berbaring di kamarnya hanya menatap langit langit, tidak berniat untuk tidur . Membiarkan Ryeohyun di sampingnya yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri . Bayi berusia lima bulan itu sesekali menggumam tidak jelas . Ryeowook memiringkan tubuhnya , memainkan jarinya menyusuri lekuk wajah putranya .

'Ryeohyun akan menjadi pria yang sangat tampan melebihi Kyuhyun ketika besar ' innernya .

Ingatannya tertuju pada beberapa hari lalu, saat orangtuanya datang mengunjunginya .

.

.

" _bagaimana , apa kau bersedia menandatangani ini? Hanya tinggal menunggu persetujuan notaris maka semuanya akan beres ."_

_Ryeowook masih diam . Masih belum dapat mencerna isi surat tersebut . Dia salah baca atau apa ._

" _ini gila eomma, kenapa kedua orangtua Kyuhyun cepat sekali memutuskan hal semacam ini? Mereka harusnya tidak main main" Ryeowook membuka suaranya, menatap kedua orangtuanya meminta penjelasan ._

" _kita semua tau bagaimana kerasnya nyonya Cho . '" Tuan kim berkata sambil menyesap tehnya yang sudah dingin ._

" _Tapi ini tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun . Dia yang membangun semuanya sendirian . Dia sudah berusaha sejauh ini appa . aku tidak bisa menerima keputusan nyonya Cho membalikan seluruh asset kekayaannya atas nama Ryeohyun. Bayi itu terlalu kecil untuk menanggung kebencian ayahnya sendiri " Ryeowook berdiri meremas kuat kertas yang baru saja dibacanya._

_Dia tidak habis pikir . Kali ini, Nyonya cho benar benar keterlaluan dan dia sangat tidak sejalan dengan ini._

_Awal perkenalan nya dengan Nyonya Cho memang singkat, namun bisa apa dia ketika teman lamanya – kedua orangtuanya – ternnyata bermaksud menjodohkan dua sejoli yang tidak saling mencintai itu? ._

_Ryeowook merasakan itu semua sangat awal sekali, saat dia sama sekali belum mengerti apa itu cinta, bagaimana dia bisa mencintai orang yang tidak ia cintai juga ia tidak tau. Cinta datang begitu saja ketika mereka mengikat janji suci atas nama Tuhan ._

_Bukankah Ryeowook beruntung bisa memiliki perasaan cinta secepat itu? ._

_Oh andai Kyuhyun juga bisa ._

" _Ryeowook – ahh , bagaimana? " Nyonya kim menggengam kedua tangan putranya menenangkan, sekaligus menariknya duduk ._

_Nyonya Cho benar benar berusaha menghancurkan harapannya agar Kyuhyun mencintainya ._

_Dia sendiri tau seperti apa anaknya. Kyuhyun seorang pekerja keras. Dia membangun dan memulai segala sesuatunya dari nol, bermodal kemampuan dan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri. Perusahaan itu adalah mimpinya . Semua ia kerjakan sendiri tanpa bantuan tangan kedua orangtuanya . _

_Dan sekarang, ketika semuanya berjalan baik dibawah kendali Kyuhyun, nyonya Cho datang untuk menghancurkan segala presepsi Kyuhyun . _

_Sebagai istri yang menyayangi suaminya, bukankah Ryeowook berhak marah? . Dia tau bagaimana nantinya Jika Kyuhyun tau, seluruh asset perusahaannya akan diatasnamakan atas nama putranya, Cho Ryeohyun . Dia tau segala konsekuensinya . _

_apa ia sanggup? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Ryeohyun . _

_Oh Tuhan, cobaan seperti apalagi ini ._

_.  
_

_******* ._

.

Kyuhyun duduk disebuah kursi panjang . Menselonjorkan kakinya dan kemudian memijit mijitnya ringan.

" kau lelah , kyu? " Sebuah suara menghampiri telinganya. Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun , tanganya menggengam dua eskrim mangkuk yang ia beli barusan . " ini " .

" Terimakasih " Kyuhyun mengambil jatahnya , berhenti memijit kakinya .

Disinilah mereka sekarang . Disebuah pusat permainan dan wahana hiburan paling terkenal di Seoul, bahkan beberapa Negara sudah mengenalnya . Lotte World .

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang berkunjung kesini karena ini juga bukan hari libur . Biasanya Lotte World ramai dan padat pengunjung di setiap wahana permainan .

" aigooo . . . bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ini ? " Sungmin menarik sapu tangannya, beralih mengelap peluh Kyuhyun yang semakin banyak .

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sebal . Pose marah yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk pria dewasa sepertinya . Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas . " kau sedang mencoba merengek, eoh ? " Sungmin menggoda .

" kau tidak tau betapa takutnya aku tadi? Kau berteriak sementara aku menjerit " Kyuhyun sekarang gentian mencubit pipi Sungmin . " kau harus dihukum " .

" awww sakit .. . . . " Sungmin memegang pipinya .

" siapa yang harus dihukum? Harusnya kau ! kenapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin? " Kini gentian Sungmin menyerang balik Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaannya .

" bukankah sudah kubilang ada rapat mendadak? Aku lupa mengabarimu dan . . "

" ponselmu mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungmu… begitu kan? " Sungmin memoton ucapan kyuhyun dengan nada kesal .

" kau sudah mendengarkan ini berkali kali, tapi kenapa kau tetap memaksaku menjawab pertanyaan yang sampai akhir jawabannya tetap sama? " Kyuhyun berdalih.

Untuk sesaat, Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun . Menatapnya tepat dimata. Orang bilang, jika seseorang berbohong padamu, maka kau akan bisa melihat kebohongannya hanya melalui mata . Sungmin menemukan itu. Kyuhyun tidak menatap matanya meski mulutnya berkata meyakinkan diri sungmin sendiri bahwa kyuhyun tidak berbohong . Haruskah dia bertanya sekali lagi? .

.

" Kyuhyun – ah , jangan cintai dia . . . "

.

.

" Mwo ? " Kyuhyun memastikan indra pendengarannya . Apa dia salah dengar? Apa Sungmin sedang bergurau? . Apa maksudnya ini? .

.

" Jebal . . . " Sungmin menahan tangannya pada kedua lututnya . Matanya terasa panas, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya . Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis di depan Kyuhyun .

.

.

" Sungmin – ah . . . " Kyuhyun tersentak, tidak berpikir untuk menjawab kenapa . Tangannya terjulur menghapus air mata SUngmin ,mengangkat wajah anak itu untuk sekedar melihat matanya . Tidak peduli beberapa orang melaluinya dan memandang mereka heran .

" wae? "

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sungmin . Yang ada, dia malah membawa SUngmin kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa maksud perkataan Sungmin . Baju Kyuhyun basah, air mata SUngmin menodai bajunya terlalu banyak . Cukup untuk Kyuhyun tau bagaimana rapuhnya Sungmin. Tidak berniat sama sekali bertanya kenapa karena dia tau pasti dialah penyebab dari semuanya .

" Kumohon jangan mencintai Kim Ryeowook " Sungmin memberanikan suaranya . Didala hatinya sedang berkecamuk . Dia membenci Ryeowook. Membenci semua kenyataan jika Kyuhyun mulai berubah darinya . Membenci kata katanya dulu saat dia merestui Kyuhyun menikah dengan ryeowook. Namja rendahan seperti Sungmin bisa apa? Bahkan keegoisan Nyonya Jo mengalahkan semuanya . Bisa apa dia ketika wanita paru baya itu lebih memilih menikahkan Kyuhyun denga Ryeowook yang namja baik baik ketimbang dirinya yang hanya seorang namja penjaga bar bar ? .

.

Sungmin membenci semua kenyataan hidupnya .

Seluruh hidupnya berpusat pada Kyuhyun . Dia bisa hidup dan bertahan hanya karena cinta Kyuhyun padanya .

Dan ketika cinta itu hilang, apakah dia bisa hidup? .

Saat malam datang dan hari mulai berganti, hanya satu yang setiap hari dia doakan kepada Tuhan .

'Jangan ambil Kyuhyun dari sisiku, Tuhan' .

.

.

****** .

.

Pria bertubuh kecil itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Matanya terus memandang keatas, kearah papan kecil yang tergantung di setiap sudut pintu . Menandakan ruangan apa itu . Tangannya menepuk nepuk pantat bayi di dalam gendongannya agar tetap diam, tidak berpikir untuk menangis lagi disaat seperti ini .

" Ryeowook – ssi "

.

Ryeowook menoleh . Ah wajah itu, bagaimana dia bisa lupa .

.

" oh, Yesung Uisanim " Yesung menghampiri namja kecil itu . Ah, bagaimana Yesung bisa lupa pada sosok di hadapannya ini?. Dari sekian banyak pasien yang ia tangani persalinannya, hanya Ryeowook lah yang tidak bisa membuat namja berkepala besar ini melupakannya begitu besar . tentu saja, karena Ryeowooklah satu satunya namja yang dia tangani persalinannya .

.

" Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku terlalu formal . Panggil aku hyung " Yesung menyarankan . Yah setidaknya, menganggap ryeowook sebagai dongsaeng juga bukan suatu kesalahan bukan? .

" ah .. . hyung? Ah aku belum terbiasa " Ryeowook menggaruk kepalaya canggung .

.

" ada keperluan apa kau disini ? hei . . kau sudah tumbuh semakin besar ya? Cho kecil . . " Yesung bergurau . Mengintip Ryeohyun dalam dekapan Ryeowook . jari jari kecil yesung bertaut dengan jari jari Ryeohyun membuat kedua tapak tangan mereka menyatu .

.

" ah aku lupa. . hari ini jadwal Ryeohyun untuk imunisasi . Aku baru saja ingin mencari cari ruanganmu hyung " . Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat Ryeohyun malah mengarahkan jari jari yesung yang digenggamnya untuk digigit . Gusinya pasti sedang gatal karena ingin ditumbuhi gigi . " hei jangan digigit sayang " .

" hehehe . . kau aish ! kenapa wajahmu bisa sama persis seperti wajah ayahmu? " Yesung tertawa kecil dan menarik tangannya kemudian . " ayo ke ruanganku " .

.

******* .

_.  
_

_Ryeowook menangis saat pipinya ditampar oleh Kyuhyun . Sekuat apapun dia berteriak, sekuat apapun dia melawan tapi Kyuhyun enggan menghentikan semuanya . Dia meringis, tubuhnya menolak penyatuan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dirinya ._

_PLAK ._

" _Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menangis ! " Kali ini suaranya dua kali lebih tinggi dari suaranya yang tadi . Pipi Ryeowook bengkak, tapi dia sudah tidak sannggup melawan . Dia hanya bisa menangis tertahan ._

_.  
_

_.  
_

" ANDWAE ! "

Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya , dimana ini? .

Ah hampir saja lupa .

" aku bermimpi " gumamnya . Kepalanya sedikit nyeri, kenapa mimpi itu selalu mendatanginya? Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikan bunga tidur yang buruk bagi tidurnya? Berapa kali dia berdoa agar tidak mengingat itu lagi . Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain . Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Tas kerjanya sudah tergeletak rapih di nakas meja . Jas kerjanya sudah di gantung rapih di pintu lemari dan . . Ryeohyun? . Kyuhyun hampir saja lupa niat awalnya pulang lebih awal .

Dia perlahan mendekati sebuah tempat kecil di sudut kamarnya . Melihat secara dekat, sedang berbuat apa dia disana karena sedari tadi box bayinya terus melesak dan bergerak tidak nyaman . Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Ryeohyun berusaha untuk berdiri, namun jatuh lagi .

.

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menggapai tangan Ryeohyun . Sebagai respon, Ryeohyun malah mengamit tangan Kyuhyun, memasukan jari tangannya ke dalam mulutnya .

.

" kau menyukai ini? Hahaha . . ." kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat gigi gigi kecil Ryeohyun menggigit kecil jarinya . Geli , itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini .

.

Tidak tahan dengan posisinya, Kyuhyun meraih Ryeohyun dari dalam box nya, mengangkat bayi itu dan menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapannya .

.

Ah . . ini kedua kalinya dia menggendong Ryeohyun bukan? Kenapa bayi ini jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya ? .

.

" Kau berat " Kyuhyun berkata sambil menjetikan hidungnya di pipi Ryeohyun .

" Hei kenapa tertawa ! huh? Kau meledek appa ya ? " Kyuhyun menjetikan hidungnya lagi di leher Ryeohyun. Menyesap wangi putranya itu dalam dalam .

.

" Kyuhyun – ahh makan malam sudah si – " langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya .

Ah benarkah ini Kyuhyun? .

Bulir air mata mengalir jelas dari kedua matanya . Akhirnya, Tuhan mengabulkan doanya . Tuhan mendengarnya . Kyuhyun dan Ryeohyun . . . bagaimana kedua makhluk itu bisa berdamai pada akhirnya dia tidak mengerti . Sesuatu yang lain menyergap hatinya . Bisakah suatu saat dia berharap Kyuhyun juga mau membuka hati pada dirinya? Sampai kapan dia terus hidup dalam bayang bayang Sungmin ? . Apa dia sanggup memberitahu rencanya nyonya Cho? Oh dia tidak sanggup jika itu mengorbankan hidup Ryeohyun sebagai kebencian Kyuhyun . Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya .

Pada akhirnya seperti ini . . kata kata yang awalnya kau ucapkan sebagai sumpah serapah berbalik nyata di dalam kehidupanmu sendiri . Sesuatu yang kau bilang buruk, justru Tuhan tidak berpendapat demikian . Sesuatu yang kau benci, sekarang menjadi sesuatu yang amat kau butuhkan dan merasa tidak nyaman saat kau tidak mendapatkannya . Itulah bagaimana cara Tuhan mengatur hidupmu . Sesuatu yang kau minta tidak selalu harus dikabulkan oleh Tuhan . Mana yang terbaik buatmulah yang Tuhan berikan .

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya , Kyuhyun? .

Bisakah kau berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu? .

Ingat, karma akan datang padamu meskipun tidak ada dari mereka yang menyumpahi .

* * *

.

***terbawa arus* .**

Note : langsung ngetik, langsung post dan ngetiknya abis sahur . Jadi maaf kalau typo . mata susah banget diajak melek ckckck ^^ . Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya jadi ngaco, dan gaada feel, author mentok otak nih hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

.

* * *

.

Haruskah Kyuhyun menyesal? .

Oh bagaimana dia merindukan senyuman lepas ini dari eommanya . Demi Dewi Suci , Dia tidak menyesal menerima tawaran Ryeowook untuk makan malam dan menginap dirumah eommanya .

.

" Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo ditambah lagi ddukbeoginya . . . " Nyonya Cho bangkit dari kursinya , mengambilkan ddubeokgi kesukaan kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di piringnya .

.

Sosok berperawakan kecil yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan Cho kecil itu kini tersenyum menatap ibu dan anak itu dari kejauhan .

" Ya ryeowook – ahh . . . kenapa kau masih disana? " Nyonya Cho beranjak menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih asyik dengan Ryeohyunnya . " aigo. . cucu eomma sudah besar eoh? " gumamnya sambil mengangkat Cho kecil itu dari trolli bayinya .

" Temani Kyuhyun makan " Bisik nyonya Cho lembut pada Ryeowook . Mendorong tubuh kecil itu mendekati meja makan , berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun .

.

.

Kyuhyun menyadari itu, logikanya mengatakan dia harus menjauh dari Ryeowook, mengingatkan semua tentang dirinya bahwa dia sudah memiliki Sungmin . Tapi sungguh, hatinya berkata sebaliknya .

.

Berapa hari dia tidak bertemu Ryeowook ? berapa hari dia tidak pulang ke rumah dan lebi memilih menginap di apartemen Sungmin? Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu, hanya saja dia ingin lebih terbiasa dengan Sungmin dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook .

.

" Hey, kenapa memandangku seperti itu? " Ryeowook menjentikan jarinya pada jemari Kyuhyun . Sontak Kyuhyun segera sadar dari lamunannya . " aniyo " balasnya singkat .

" apa harimu baik? " Nyonya Cho duduk di sebelah Ryeowook , mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makan malam yang tersaji di hadapannya . Kemana Ryeohyun? Kurasa Cho kecil itu kini sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya .

" Baik eomma " jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya . Oh sungguh, apakah dia bermimpi ? eommanya bahkan selalu mengacuhkan nya selama ini . Sekarang dia menannyakan kabarnya? .

" apa kau sehat? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor? " Eomma Kyuhyun menengguk minumnya sejenak .

" tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaan, R- ryeowook merawatku dengan baik " Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan nama Ryeowook di depan ibunya . Tapi? Bukankah ibunya sangat menyukai itu ? .

" Aigo . . Kau benar benar menjadi istri yang baik rupanya " Nyonya Cho menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan ."bicara tentang perusahaan,bagaimana dengan keputusanmu? " .

.

Ryeowook terkesiap ketika arah pembicaraan Cho mengalir begitu saja, lalu mengingatkan dia pada satu hal . " keputusan apa? " Kyuhyun menyahut bingung .

" keputusan tentang – "

" HOEKK ! " .

.

.

Nyonya Cho tersentak saat mendengar suara itu berasal dari Ryeowook .

" Gwenchana? " Tanyanya khawatir . Bukan, bukan Nyonya Cho yang menanyakan seperti itu . tapi .. Kyuhyun .

Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya, tidak dapat dilihat oleh Nyonya Cho maupun Kyuhyun . Dari balik tangan yang menelungkup itu, dia terus menyodokan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya , terus begitu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang mual .

" Apa kita perlu membawanya kerumah sakit? " Nyonya Cho memegang bahu Ryeowook dan menatap Ryeowook khawatir . " apa kau sebegitu cepatnya ingin memberikan adik untuk Ryeohyun? Bahkan dia belum satu tahun " Nyonya Cho menuding anaknya . Kyuhyun melongo .

" tidak perlu , aku beristirahat sebentar juga sudah baikan " Ryeowook menyahut dan mengangkat kepalanya kemudian . Dua orang Cho itu bisa melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Ryeowook seolah menandakan dia benar benar sakit .

" Biar kuantar " Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook berdiri , mengabaikan tatapan peringatan dari eommanya .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

" apa kau benar benar tidak perlu ke dokter? " Kyuhyun bertanya , duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menyelimuti Ryeowook yang memunggunginya .

" apa kau benar benar khawatir padaku atau merasa bersalah? " Ryeowook tidak menjawab justru malah bertanya balik .

" apa yang kau bicarakan? "

" kau tidak pernah pulang, kau menginap di apartemen Sungmin dan aku sama sekali diacuhkan . Apa aku harus mengatakan ini semua pada Nyonya Cho? " . Ya, runtuh sudah pertahanan Ryeowook untuk tetap menjaga image nya di hadapan Kyuhyun . Perasaan cemburu lebih dominan menguasai hatinya saat ini .

" apa kau lupa? Kita menikah hanya sebuah perjodohan ! mengapa kau tiba tiba menginginkan lebih dari itu? Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa aku sudah memiliki Sungmin? " . Ego Kyuhyun juga sudah mulai menguasai hatinya saat ini . Bukankah dia selalu ingin kembali ke rumah bahkan saat dia bersama Sungmin pun? Tapi yang dia katakana berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia rasakan .

" aku mencintaimu " .

Hanya itu kata terakhir yang Ryeowook ucapkan sebelum dia menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam pada selimutnya .

" kau . . jangan terlalu banyak berpikir . Tidurlah " . gumam Kyuhyun miris .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Siluet cahaya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan remang remang di dalamnya . Onggokan dibawah selimut itu kini mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman . Tangannya keluar dari balik selimutnya, meraba raba nakas meja , mencari sesuatu yang dia butuhkan .

.

" Pesan dari Kyuhyun " gumamnya . Langsung saja dia bangun , rasa kantuknya lenyap begitu saja .

.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat ke sudut sisi disebelah lemarinya . Sebuah koper besar berisi pakaian sosok orang yang dicintainya . Fakta bahwa orang itu sekarang lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen sederhananya dibandingkan serumah dengan istrinya . Bolehkan dia gembira akan hal itu ? .

.

Dia mengutak atik ponselnya sejenak sebelum dirinya bangkit menghilang , masuk ke bilik kamar mandi . Dalam hati dia berharap , semoga hari ini adalah hari baiknya . Sungmin tau, dia sudah memiliki tubuh Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, tapi dia masih ragu .

.

Apakah dia sudah memiliki hati Kyuhyun sepenuhnya ? . Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya .

" berhenti berpikir, Sungmin . Kyuhyun hanya milikmu " gumamnya sebelum melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubunya dan menyalaka shower kemudian . Mendinginkan kepalanya , menghilangkan sekelabat bayangan kejadian terburuk yang mungkin saja akan dialaminya .

.

**.**

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Seorang namja berperawakan kecil itu berjalan tergopoh . Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya yang buncit , satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menahan punggungnya agar dia bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya . _

" _Ryeowook – ssi " pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop mengalung pada lehernya itu berjalan menghampirinya . " Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat di kamar? " ._

" _aku bosan, dokter " gumamnya . " aku sedang menginginkan hal yang diinginkan seorang bayi di dalam perutku" gumamnya lagi . _

" _bahkan kau sudah tujuh bulan " Dokter itu mengusap kepala pasiennya lembut . " ada baiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Ngomong ngomong dimana suamimu? " ._

" _ukh ! dia sibuk, tidak tahukah dia kalau aku sangat merindukannya? " . Ryeowook hampir saja menangis kalau dia tidak menahan emosinya . Dia masih tau tempat dan tau diri siapa dirinya hingga bisa bisanya ia menagisi namja yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya ._

" _kalau begitu, biar kutemani jalan jalan " ucap sang dokter seraya mengalihkan kesedihan yang tertangkap oleh matanya . Biar bagaimanapun, orang hamil itu perasaannya lebih sensitive. Dia mengerti dan dia tidak mau perasaan itu semakin larut ._

_._

.

.

Pria dengan mata bulan sabit itu turun dari mobilnya. Tangan kirinya menggengam paperbag entah apa isnya sementara tanga satunya lagi membawa sebuket bunga mawar . Ya, dia cukup tau kalan namja manis berperawakan kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng itu sangat menyukai bunga mawar .

.

.

Dipandangnya sekeliling halaman rumah tempat ia berpijak . Kesan pertama saat kau melihatnya adalah 'indah' . Di sisi pagar ada tanaman berupa bunga lavender dan bunga mawar. Lalu ada sebuah ayunan kecil di ujung halamannya , terkesan seperti dia ingin merubah halaman rumahnya sendiri menyerupai taman .

.

'_aku sangat menyukai taman' ._

.

Sekelabat bayangan kejadian beberapa waktu yang singkat itu memenuhi kepalanya . Ingatannya masih cukup bagus . Ya, selain menyukai bunga, dia juga menyukai taman .

Ah, kenapa dia tau begitu banyak tentang mantan pasiennya yang sudah bersuami itu .

Hampir saja ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya . Segera ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana nan minimalis – menurutnya - .

.

_Tok Tok Tok ._

.

Dia tidak perlu menunggu lama diluar sana , seseorang dari dalam baru saja berjalan hendak membuka pintunya untuk melihat siapa tamu diluar sana .

" Nuguseyo? " .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

" apa kau tidak mau menginap sehari dulu disini? Aku merasa kau belum begitu baik . " Nyonya Cho memberitahu Ryeowook .

" Tidak apa apa eomma . . aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Lagipula banyak yang harus aku kerjakan dirumah " Ryeowook menolak halus seraya mengambil Ryeohyun dari dekapan ibu mertuanya .

" Aku akan sangat merindukan Ryeohyun " ucapnya .

.

" aku akan sering main main kesini eomma " Ryeowook mengecup pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Ibu mertuanya bergantian . " salam buat appa , eomma . Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh oleh dari Jepang ya" Ryeowook menggoda eommanya.

.

" aku berani bertaruh . Dia kalau sudah bekerja pasti akan lupa kalau dia punya keluarga . Di jepang juga tidak ada yang menarik " Nyonya Cho berkata sambil mencium kening Ryeohyun yang berada dalam dekapan sang ibu. " kenapa kau hobi sekali tidur, Cho kecil? " gumamnya .

" appa sama seperti Kyuhyun kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan " Ryeowook tertawa miris. Kyuhyun memang sengaja melupakan 'keluarga' nya bukan ? .

.

" oh iya, kemana Kyuhyun? Apa dia tidak menjemputmu ? " .

" dia sudah berangkat kerja pagi pagi sekali . Kurasa ada meeting penting . " .

" Sering seringlah main kesini . Kau tau? Aku merasa seperti seorang janda yang ditinggal pergi suaminya" Nyonya Cho berkata memelas .

.

" eomma belebihan . Appa di Jepang juga untuk urusan pekerjaan bukan" kekehnya kecil . " aku pergi dulu eomma. Jaga diri baik baik" .

" hati hati dijalan , nee " .

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho , beralih menyusuri pinggir jalan dan berhenti disebuah halte . Entah kenapa dia lebih suka naik busway dibanding taksi . Membuang buang buang, pikirnya .

Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena baru saja dia duduk , busway sudah datang begitu cepat . Tidak seperti biasanya yang harus membuatnya menunggu lama . Dilangkahkannya kakinya masuk kedalam busway, bersama penumpang lain . Memilih duduk di kursi kosong di belakang sana . Menenangkan dirinya . Setelah ini, hari yang akan di laluinya akan semakin berat . Banyak yang harus ia tutupi , dimulai dari kebohongan kecil , yang dia yakin ini jalan terbaik untuk dia, Kyuhyun dan Ryeohyun .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang benci pada sebuket bunga yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya . Diinjaknya lagi bunga bunga itu hingga menyisakan tangkainya, mengabaikan duri mawar yang menancap pada kakinya sehingga membuat telapak kakinya berdarah . Merasa belum puas, Kyuhyun memilih membuang bunga menjijikan itu dari hadapannya . bersama dengan paperbag yang baru saja dia terima dari seseorang yang sangat dia tidak suka .

_._

" _aku menitipkan ini untuk Ryeowook . di dalam paperbag Ini ada multivitamin yang harus di minum Ryeohyun . dan juga ini bunga untuknya , dia sangat menyukai mawar" ._

.

.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi . Padahal niat awalnya pulang lebih pagi kerumah hanya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan ia bawa kerumah Sungmin . Sekarang, Kyuhyun lebih memilih tinggal bersama Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya . Memainkan sandiwara bahwa dia dan Ryeowook adalah suami istri yang rukun dan harmonis di depan ibunya , kemudian menjadi dua orang asing ketika tidak ada yang melihat . Tapi , kenapa dia harus cemburu hanya karena seseorang memberikan sebuket bunga pada istrinya ? bukankah dia bilang dia sangat membenci Ryeowook? .

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan terus berkembang . Pertama kali dia melihat Ryeowook, dia membencinya . Sekarang , dia masih mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya, tidak tau sesuatu yang lain bergejolak di dalam sanubarinya . Bagaimana dia mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook ketika sakit, merindukan Ryeohyun ketika dia bersama Sungmin dan ada sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatka saat bersama Sungmin .

.

Dia tidak munafik . Harus dia akui bahwa selama ia bersama Sungmin , pikiranya selalu tertuju pada Ryeowook . Sedang apa dia dan bagaimana keadaannya ? itulah yang ada di dalam benaknya . namun egonya terlalu tinggi sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar sang 'istri' . Perasaan apa ini? Pilihan untuk tinggal dirumah Sungmin sebagai pelarian sepertinya salah . Kenapa dia menjadi orang yang kacau setelah mengambil keputusan itu? .

.

Ponselnya terus bergetar, nama 'Lee Sungmin' tertera pada ponselnya .Dia bahkan lupa kalau mungkin sekarang Sungmin sedang menunggunya disebuah café seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya . Saat dia bangun dari tidur paginya tadi, dia memandang Ryeowook dengan segala ketenangan di dalam hatinya . Bersyukur Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan baik . Bersyukur tentang bagaimana Ryeowook selalu menutupi kesalahannya di hadapan ibunya . Pria sebaik Ryeowook apa harus dia sakiti terus menerus . Dia tidak sanggup, lebih memilih untuk keluar bersama Sungmin. Berharap sekali lagi ia bisa melupakan perasaan ini .

Lagi lagi pelarian. Kenapa Lee Sungmin harus ia jadikan sebagai pelarian? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintai Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun? .

Perkataan Yesung – dokter muda tadi yang datang kerumahnya – terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak . Dia benar . Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu kejam? .

.

.

"_Kau harus tau, Ryeowook sangat mencintaimu . Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjenguknya saat dia berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan bayinya. Harusnya bayi itu digugurkan karena bagaimanapun namja seperti Ryeowook akan sulit melahirkan dan janinnya tidak mungkin bertahan di dalam rahimnya. Dia akhirnya menjalankan therapy dan kami yakin pihak rumah sakit sudah memberitahumu waktu itu. Kami para dokter tidak tau keajaiban apa yang membuat Ryeowook bisa sekuat itu padahal kita sudah tau kalau pada akhirnya namja seperti dia akan sulit melahirkan dalam keadaan normal . Kalaupun iya , mungkin bayinya akan lahir dengan cacat dan mungkin . . Ryeowook juga akan meninggal setelah nyatanya tidak . Ryeohyun lahir dengan selamat dan Ryeowook tetap hidup. Dia berjuang sejauh ini karenamu . Karena dia mencintaimu . Mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat lancang mengatakan ini pada kehidupan rumah tangga kalian tapi kumohon ….berhenti menyakiti Ryeowook lebih jauh lagi . Aku mencintainya , dia mencintaimu dan dia bilang dia akan jauh lebih bahagia jika bersama denganmu meskipun kau terus menyakitinya . Itulah yang dia katakan padaku ketika aku bilang aku..._

_ mencintainya . "_

.

.

***sambungan terputus***

**a/n : apa ini …hadeh susah banget ya dapetin feelnya . Ini semua gara gara Eunhyuk ! *nahlo* entah kenapa feel Kyuwook mendadak hilang gara gara liat fanmade Eunwook moment, oh kenapa dua orang terjelek di Suju – menurut mereka berdua – bisa se so sweet itu? . *curcol/digeplak readers***

**yang udah nagihin MS hayoo … Vebry Eonnie, Fathia Eonnie, Eonnie eonnie lainnya ….. ini udah apdet lho ^^ .**

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN .**


	7. Chapter 7

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

* * *

.

Ryeowook baru saja menapakan diri dirumah dan menemukan pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci .

'sepatu Kyuhyun' gumamnya saat melihat sepasang sepatu bertengger manis di depan pintu .

Ryeowook segera masuk ke dalam . Betapa kagetnya dia menemukan bercak darah dilantai . Matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dilantai bersandar pada kaki sofa dengan kaki ditekuk dan wajah menelungkup . Segera dia masuk ke kamar, meletakan Ryeohyun kemudian . Kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan sebaskom air, lap dan juga kotak P3K nya .

.

" Kyuhyun , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakimu berdarah ? " . Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun , tangannya aktif membersihkan kaki Kyuhyun dari darah . Menyiramnya dengan betadin dan membalutnya dengan perban . Gerakannya sangat cekatan, dia sungguh takut Kyuhyunnya kenapa napa.

.

" Kyuhyun . . jawab aku" Ryeowook membelai rambut Kyuhyun tanpa ragu . Dia bisa merasakan bahu Kyuhyun bergetar seperti menangis . 'Apa semuanya sudah terbongkar?' pikirnya .

" Kyuhyun jangan buat aku khawatir " Lirihnya . Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming .

" apa ini karena ibumu mengatakan bahwa Ryeohyun – "

" Ryeowook – ahh , mianhae " Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara bergetar . Namun belum berani mengangkat wajahnya .

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya . 'Syukurlah, kupikir ini masalah perusahaan' pikirnya .

.

" Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku, kenapa harus minta maaf? " .

Kyuhyun makin teriris saat Ryeowook mengatakan itu . Bisa bisanya dia mengaggap Kyuhyun tidak memiliki salah apapun padanya sementara Kyuhyun merasa dirinya seabaiknya mati daripada menanggung semua rasa bersalahnya sendirian .

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya berani, kemudian beralih memeluk Ryeowook .

'GREEP' .

Pelukan secara tiba tiba itu membuat Ryeowook hampir saja terjungkal jika dia tidak siap menangkap pelukan Kyuhyun . Wajah Kyuhyun tenggelam pada bahunya . Membuat bajunya basah akan air mata Kyuhyun .

Ryeowook mengusap punggung Kyuhyun , dia tidak tau kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini . Rapuh , tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian . Ryeowook sangat peka terhadap perasaan Kyuhyun .

" aku menyakitimu terlalu jauh . Aku .. . mianhae " Kyuhyun hanya mampu berkata itu setelah sekian lama dia merenung .

" sst . . sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan " .

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah dalam dekapan Ryeowook. Kenapa tiba tiba dia merasa sangat nyaman? . Tapi sungguh , yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah sebuah pelukan .

" apa kau mencintaiku? " Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan kali ini, dia harus mendengar sendiri jawaban itu dari mulut Ryeowook .

" aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun ! " Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua sisi Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya .

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook . Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan mata Ryeowook yang memancarkan kebenaran hatinya . Ditelisiknya wajah Ryeowook mulai dari mata, hidung, berhenti pada bibirnya . Jantungnya berdebar. Bahkan dalam jarak yang sedekat ini pun Ryeowook nampak terlihat begitu manis .

Kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Ryeowook kini mulai membawa dirinya . Menghapus jarak yang tercipat diantara mereka hingga kedua daging tak bertulang itu menyatu . Tidak ada nafsu disana saat Kyuhyun menyesap bibir bawah Ryeowook dalam . Sangat lembut. Hanya sebagai pelampiasan ketulusan diantara mereka . Ciuman tanpa melibatkan lidah itu terhenti ketika keduanya sadar akan pasokan udara yang mulai menipis pada paru paru mereka .

Lidahnya kelu hanya sekedar untuk mengatakan 'nado saranghae' pada Ryeowook .

Apa dia pantas mendapatkan cinta seorang Kim Ryeowook? .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Laki laki dengan wajah manis serta bergigi kelinci itu kini masih bersenandung sambil menyiul nyiulkan bibirnya . Menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang amat sangat ia cintai . Berharap kali ini sosok itu benar benar datang , tidak menginggkari janjinya sebagaimana dugaannya .

Sudah dua jam Sungmin disini, namun tanda tanda bahwa laki laki bersurai ikal itu akan datang nampaknya salah . 'Mungkin dia terjebak macet atau ada meeting penting. Yah begitu' dia terus menggumam meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun memang berkendala untuk terlambat, namun bukan berarti dia tidak datang . Kenapa Lee Sungmin begitu gigih menunggu seseorang yang bahkan ia sadar sepertinya sudah mulai berpaling darinya? .

Tidak , Sungmin tidak mengharapkan itu .

" umm , bolehkan aku duduk disini sementara? Bangkunya tidak ada yang kosong " Seorang pemuda berwajah bulat, berkepala besar serta matanya yang sipit menepuk bahu Sungmin . Menyadarkan laki laki aegyo itu dari lamunannya .

Sungmin mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling dan memang benar . Seluruh bangku pengunjung café ini sudah penuh terisi . Hanya sisa kursi kosong dihadapannya saja .

" umm silahkan " .

Namja itu meletakan nampan berisi sarapan paginya diatas meja . Memandang Sungmin kemudian memperkenalkan diri . " Namaku Yesung " .

" eh? ".

" Heh? Aku memperkenalkan diri . namaku Yesung " ulangnya sekali lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya . " namaku Lee Sungmin . Senang berkenalan dengamu " .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

_Hari berganti menjadi minggu, dan musim dingin berganti menjadi musim panas. Banyak hal yang berubah dan berbanding terbalik seiring berjalannya waktu . Berbicara mengenai waktu, bagaimana bisa waktu mengubah perasaan begitu cepat? Dari benci menjad cinta, kadar cinta seseorang tidak dapat diukur hanya dari cara kau melihat nya, tapi bagaimana kau merasakan hatinya seolah hanya tertuju padamu. Bukan rasa sayang palsu ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada disini . Kakinya melangkah begitu saja menyusuri perkotaan Seoul, berhenti pada sebuah apartemen sederhana dan menelusuri beberapa koridor untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia maksud. Ya, sekarang dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin. Berniat mengetuk namun entah kenapa tangannya seolah berat .

Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali . Kali ini keputusannya mantap . Dia harus mengatakan ini pada Sungmin . Dia sudah menentukan pilihannya walaupun dia belum benar benar yakin akan itu .

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengetuk pintu, namun seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang .

" sedang apa kau disini, tidak ke kantor? " Laki laki itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun .

Bukannya menjawab, tangan kyuhyun dengan reflek menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya . " Aku merindukanmu, min . Maafkan aku karena – "

" iya, aku mengerti " Sungmin beralih melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Menangkupkan kedua pipinya lalu menatap matanya memberikan rasa nyaman yang berbeda pada Kyuhyun " aku sudah memaafkanmu " katanya lagi .

" Kita harus bicara di dalam " Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya . Duduk di sofa, menunggu Sungmin entah berbuat apa di dapur .

Jantung Kyuhyun biasa saja, tidak berdegup kencang seperti saat Ryeowook memeluknya. Kata kata yang sudah dia susun di dalam otaknya menghilang begitu saja . Baru saja menjadi jelas, bahwa rasa cintanya kepada Sungmin menghilang? . Tatapan Sungmin padanya begitu lembut, Kyuhyun melihat itu . Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perasaannya terhadap Sungmin kini mulai berubah .

Sungmin keluar dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman . Dia mengambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, lalu menggengam tangan anak itu . "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan , min? " Kyuhyun memulai gugup .

Sungmin tersenyum, merapikan poni Kyuhyun lembut . Menggengam erat tangan Kyuhyun seolah tak berniat melepaskan . Kyuhyun tidak berani melihat tatapan mata Sungmin yang ditujukan padanya .

" aku lelah , Kyuhyun . " Sungmin membuka suaranya , masih tersenyum .

" lelah? "

" Kita cukup sampai disini " Sungmin mengatakan itu dengan mudah, tapi tangannya tak melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun .

Butuh waktu lama agar Kyuhyun bisa mencerna kata kata Sungmin.

Apa katanya? Berakhir? .

" Waeyo? " Kyuhyun menoleh sedih.

" aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyuhyun – ahh " Sungmin membelai pipi yang sudah sering ia kecup itu lembut .

" lalu kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Apa ini karena Ryeowook? Atau karena aku? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini dan – " omongan Kyuhyun terputus kala Sungmin menarik tengkuknya untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun . Tidak ada ciuman panas atau bergairah seperti biasa Kyuhyun melakukanya pada Sungmin. Hanya ada ciuman lembut, tanpa permainan lidah .

" tidak ada yang salah dengan Ryeowook. Aku sudah memutuskan " Sungmin menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh .

" jadi? Inikah alasanmu menghindariku? Beberapa hari ini kau tidak pernah mengunjungi kantorku? Selalu tidak ada saat aku kesini? Kau jahat min " Kyuhyun berkata sedih . Beginikah rasanya dia akan kehilangan Sungmin? Padahal dia kesini berniat untuk itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya . Ketakutan akan kehilangan Sungmin begitu besar baginya. Bukan berarti dia masih mencintai Sungmin,Tapi? Sungmin melakukan ini padanya .

Ini lebih sakit dibanding dia sendiri yang mengatakannya untuk Sungmin .

.

.

.

" aku terlalu mencintaimu. Suatu saat, akan datang hari dimana kau harus memutuskan pilihamu. Ini pilihanku Kyuhyun – ahh "

.

.

" aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa melepaskan aku sementara kau begitu mencintaiku " Kyuhyun berkata meremehkan .

.

" Kalau kita terus bersama, aku takut. Aku takut perasaan cintaku untukmu semakin besar, ketakutanku akan kehilanganmu semakin kuat hingga aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu . Aku tau, ini menyakitkan untukku – "

.

" untuk kita ! bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ini menyakitkan hanya untukmu sementara aku ? kau tidak memahami perasaanku , min " Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin .

.

" justru karena aku mengerti perasaanmu. Semuanya menjadi jelas. Kau mencintai Ryeowook, Kyuhyun" Akhirnya, sungmin mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun. Kata kata yang menjadi cambuk , menggores luka yang dalam di hatinya .

" Mwo ? " Kyuhyun berkata tidak mengerti . Tapi sepenuhnya tebakan Sungmin benar .

" Coba lihat ke dalam hatimu sekali lagi. Coba ingat masa lalu kita saat dahulu, ingat itu sekali lagi. Berapa banyak hati yang kau berikan untuk Ryeowook dibandingkan untukku " Sungmin berkata sedih saat mengingat itu .

.

" kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelarianmu, kata kata yang kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan itu . Tapi Ryeowook? Sadar atau tidak, kau mulai belajar untuk mencintainya " Sungmin berkata lagi , sementara Kyuhyun hanya merenungi kata kata Sungmin . Bagaimaa kata kata itu bisa tepat mengenai sasarannya .

.

"aku … " Sungmin berhenti sejenak, menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak dihadapan Kyuhyun . Pertahanannya jebol kala air mata begitu saja keluar dari matanya . " Aku melepaskanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu "

.

" Hentikan, min "Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman SUngmin .

" Dengarkan aku!" Sungmin menyela .

.

.

"aku mengenalmu sudah sangat lama. Jauh lebih lama ketimbang Ryeowook mengenalmu . perasaan seperti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, aku jauh lebih peka dibanding Ryeowook " Sungmin memberitahu .

" min . . aku – "

" kau hanya benci ditinggalkan . Iya kan? " .

.

.

Kyuhyun diam . Memang benar , dia merasa bersalah sekarang . Dia sudah menyakiti dua orang yang dia sayang terlalu jauh . Namun rasa sayangnya dengan Sungmin masih tetap ada meskipun tidak dapat dia pungkiri Ryeowook jauh lebih banyak memiliki ruang dihatinya ketimbang Sungmin .

" aku mengatakan ini hanya sekali . Jadi dengarkan baik baik " . Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Kali ini berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun . " aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau boleh berkata apapun, berkelakuan seperti apa dihadapanku itu terserah padamu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. " .

.

Air mata Kyuhyun mencelos begitu saja saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin . Tidak , ini bukan air mata sakit hati atau apa , ini air mata kebahagiaan . Tapi, rasa bersalah pada Sungmin saat ini juga merupakan factor tebesar yang membuat tangisnya semakin meledak .

" min . . hiks .. . . mianhae " .

" sst . . tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan . Siapa yang bisa menebak hati berubah dengan begitu cepat? Bahkan saat kau bersamaku, pikiranmu selalu pada Ryeowook " . lirih Sungmin , " tapi tenang saja, sebagai Hyung, aku akan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkan aku " .

Sungmin mengulas sebuah senyum tulus yang dapat dilihat Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun lega . Ini senyum yang diinginkannya dari seorang Lee Sungmin . Meskipun sekarang hatinya sepenuhnya milik Ryeowook, tapi Sungmin menempati tempat khusus dihatinya . Sama seperti eomma, appa dan sahabat sahabatnya .

" aku melepaskanmu, Cho Kyuhyun " ujarnya lembut sambil memeluk sekali lagi , Cho Kyuhyun. Mantan kekasihnya .

Sungmin ingin mengakhiri 5 tahun drama cintanya dengan Kyuhyun disini . Pada akhir cerita , mereka berpisah dengan baik baik . Sesuatu yang ia mulai dengan sangat indah bersama Kyuhyun berakhir dengan indah juga . Pilihan itu ada untuk dipilih . Setiap pilihan pasti ada pengorbanan . Jika Kyuhyun memilih mengorbankan perasaannya demi Sungmin, maka yang terluka adalah mereka bertiga . Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan juga Sungmin sendiri . Tapi kali ini biarkan Sungmin pada akhirnya memutuskan . Dia yang harus melepaskan Kyuhyun . Membiarkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bahagia bersama dengan anak mereka. Pilihan yang sangat bagus bukan ? .

Biarkan waktu yang menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya, menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun .

.

***diputus***

**a/n : author ga tega kalo harus misahin kyu ama wook, ye biar ama min ajah ya? wakakak Sebenernya sih mau dibikin panjang… etapi ini udah mau masuk sekolah . yah daripada entar kebanyakan utang ama readers . Yasudinlah, tamatin ajah . mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi hehe . abis ini , harus fokus sama FF nae hyung sama SBU . ayo paksa aku paksa aku ~ . *kabur naik elang* .**

**hayoo siapa kemarin yang ngereview mau ngebunuh Kyuhyun? wakakk *kasih kyuhyun* nih bunuh aja ~ *digaplak sparkyu* . Btw makasihya bua semua reviewers ^^ maaf gabisa nyebutin namanya satu persatu^^.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_A fanfic about Kyuwook ._

_Drabble wookie present_ ~

* * *

_**Mianhae, saranghae.**_

_**Boys Love/male pregnant/Don't Like don't read/**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer : all about this chara is Super Junior, as their self. This is my story.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it ^^ .**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

__Ryeowook bangun sangat pagi hari ini . lihat ! sekarang dia sudah selesai menata sarapan pagi mereka . Ini hari yang baru . Hari yang mereka mulai dari awal lagi . Semalam benar benar menakjubkan . Ketika Kyuhyun berkata padanya bahwa mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal . Ryeowook memang mengharapkan hari seperti ini datang dalam hidupnya tapi tidak secepat ini .

Tuhan memang baik padanya .

.

.

Baru saja ia akan membangunkan Ryeohyun dan Kyuhyun ketika tiba tiba seseorang diluar mengetuk pintu rumahnya .

'siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi begini?' pikirnya .

Ryeowook segera membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang pagi pagi begini datang bertamu .

.

.  
" Eomma ? " . Eomma Kyuhyun? ada apa dia kesini pagi pagi begini? pasti ada sesuatu yang penting , pikirnya . "masuklah eomma" .

"terimakasih" .

.

Selang beberapa saat Nyonya Cho duduk nyaman di kursinya sampai Ryeowook datang dengan secangkir teh panas yang disuguhkan untuknya . Kemudian Ryeowook mengambil duduk di sebelah Nyonya Cho .

.

" apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun? " Nyonya Cho berkata sampi menyesap secangkir teh buatan menantunya .

" eum . . belum " Ryeowook memainkan ujung bajunya ragu . Dia memang ragu mengatakan ini kepada Kyuhyun .

.

.

" Kenapa? Apa kau takut Kyuhyun akan membenci Ryeohyun? "

.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam . Melongo ke kamarnya sebentar untuk melihat Ryeohyun dan Kyuhyun sedang apa di dalam sana . Mendapati kedua makhluk itu masih tertidur dengan damai , kemudian menutupnya lagi . " aku hanya masih ragu . apa eomma tidak terlalu jahat? Kyuhyun sudah berusaha begitu keras . "

.

Nyonya Cho meletakan secangkir teh nya . " 25 tahun aku membesarkannya, mendidiknya menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab seperti ayahnya . Sifatnya luar dalam aku tau. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang egois . Bahkan dia menikahimu hanya karena dia menginginkan perusahaan itu berbalik atas namanya . Dia memperkosamu, menyiksamu saat kau hamil,bahkan sebuah sandiwara yang sangat hebat . . . apa aku harus memuji acting kalian? Kalian memang actor berbakat " Nyonya cho mencibir .

.

Ryeowook terkesiap . " apa maksud eomma? " .

.

Nyonya Cho tertawa kecil . Menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan . " aku tau kau berusaha menutupi Kyuhyun . Aku ibunya . Bahkan bagaimana dia mengeluarkan kotoran kemudian membuangnya begitu saja aku tau ." .

Ryeowook menunduk . Tau dimana kesalahannya . Kepura puraan dia bersandiwara sebagai rumah tangga yang harmonis bersama Kyuhyun , Nyonya Cho tau . Tapi ada yang Nyonya Cho belum tau . Hari dimana mereka memulai semuanya dari awal? haruskah dia mengatakannya ? .

.

Nyonya Cho menatap Ryeowook lembut . " aku tau bagaimana kesalahanku . aku tau . harusnya dari awal aku tidak memaksa Kyuhyun menikah dengamu . Kau anak baik , dan kau terluka karena dia, Mianhae…. " lirihnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis .

Ryeowook bersimpuh di hadapan Nyonya Cho . Mengenggam kedua tangan ibu mertuanya dengan lembut . " aku mencintai dia. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan . Aku tidak pernah merasa sakit, apalagi terluka . Karena aku mencintai dia, aku bisa melewati semuanya , eomma . . . " .

.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Nyonya Cho untuk tidak menangis dihadapan menantunya .

.

" aku tidak salah memilih calon pendamping Kyuhyun " gumamnya dalam hati . Mengulurkan tangannnya dan mendekap Ryeowook erat .

.

" maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih baik . Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu . Aku bahkan membuat Kyuhyun memperkosamu dan – "

.

" kami sudah menikah eomma " tegas Ryeowook . Mengusap ngusap punggung Nyonya Cho memberi kekuatan . " bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu sementara kami sudah menikah ? " .

Ketika rasa sakit itu datang dari orang yang sangat kau cintai, bisakah kau menolak agar itu tidak terjadi?. Itu tidak ada artinya, hanya kerikil kerikil kecil yang menjadi penghalang . Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan dan melaluinya . Sakit sedikit tidak apa apa jika membawa kebahagiaan di kemudian hari, bukan? .

" aku menyesal jika memperalatmu menjadikan kau sebagai boneka agar Kyuhyun bisa berubah " .

.

" Eomma ! cukup . . ." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya . " sekarang, kita lupakan ini semua. Beri aku doa, beri aku restu bukannya menangisi kesalahan eomma padaku " .

" apa maksudmu? ".

.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah . Aku , aku akan mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun " ucapnya mantap . Nyonya Cho tersenyum miris . Tidak tahukan dia bahwa anaknya sudah mulai berubah menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik ? .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

" Ryeohyun . . . Ryeohyun . . lalalala " Ryeowook terus menyayikan beberapa lagu sambil terus menyebutkan nama putranya . Tangannya sibuk mengaduk masakan diatas kompor yang sebentar lagi matang . Ryeohyun sedang berada di ruang TV , sedang belajar berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kedua sisi meja disana . Sesekali Ryeohyun menengok eommanya di dapur yang sedang memasak, namun ketika ia hendak merangkak menghampiri Ryeowook , ibunya melarangnya . Terus bernyanyi mengalihkan perhatian .

" Hei Ryeohyun ah , lihat ada apa di TV . . aish ! jangan kesini …. " Ryeowook mematikan kompornya . Kemudian meninggalkannya .

" sudah eomma bilang jangan main ke dapur . Berbahaya chagi . . " Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh Ryeohyun , menjetikan hidungnya ada perut Ryeohyun yang kini semakin berat jika kau menggendongnya .

.

.

" aku pulang " .

Ryeowook tersenyum saat menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang dan kini sedang melepas sepatunya .

" makan malam sudah siap " Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun , mengambil tas kerjanya kemudian meletakannya di dalam kamar .

" Ryeowook – ahh . . tunggu …. " .

Baru saja Ryeowook akan meletakan tas Kyuhyun kemudian sepasang lengan kekar melingkar pada perutnya . " Mianhae . . . jeongmal . . ." .

Dan Ryeohyun yang masih di dalam gendongan Ryeowook itu kini hanya menatap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa . Seolah wajah ayahnya itu benar benar lucu .

.

" kau belum mandi . Mandi dulu sana " Ryeowook menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya .

.

" biarkan dulu seperti ini " lirihnya .

" Kyuhyun – ahh . . " .

" ternyata memang benar . " Kyuhyun bersuara , menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika perasaan dan hasratnya untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil itu memuncak . Jantungnya berdebar . Nafasnya tidak stabil dan dia gugup . " aku mencintaimu " .

.

Ryeowook diam , berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya . Dan entah kenapa dia juga gugup . Tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun , membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara semaunya .

.

" aku . . . " Kyuhyun menarik nafas . " aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya . hanya saja, aku ragu mengatakannya . maafkan aku " .

.

" tentang aku dan sungmin . Semuanya sudah berakhir . " tambahnya lagi . Kyuhyun mencium lagi tengkuk Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya . Membuat pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu gugup teramat sangat .

.

" Mianhae , Saranghae . . " Tidak ada kata apapun lagi yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun . Dia memutar tubuh Ryeowook agar berhadapan dengannya . Tas yang sedari tadi digenggam Ryeowook terjatuh begitu saja saat Kyuhyun tiba tiba menarik tengkuknya membuat bibir mereka menyatu untuk kedua kalinya . Kedua daging tak bertulang itu menyatu dengan sangat lembut, sesekali Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook . Merasa kalah, Ryeowook lebih memilih pasrah dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyapa seluruh penghuni di dalam mulutnya . Lidah mereka saling beradu . Saliva keduanya tercecer kemana mana .

.

.

.

Tuk ! Tuk ! .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti mencium Ryeowook saat tiba tiba sebuah tangan kecil memukul kepalanya ringan .

Oh tidak , mereka sepertinya lupa kalau ada sepasang mata bulat kecil yang memandang mereka tidak suka .

.

" ummmaa… ppaa … hayoefgaiushfaaeaeyt76ayerra e #$%%^ " ocehnya tidak jelas . Sepertinya Ryeohyun kecil yang sedari tadi diam di dalam dekapan eommanya itu kini mulai memarahi appa nya .

" dia sedang memarahi aku ya? " tanyanya pada Ryeowook .

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh pelan , semburat merah di kedua pipinya tidak bisa ditutupi . Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang 'wah' Ryeowook .

" ajajajajajajajajajajaja "teriaknya lagi . " kau bilang apa? Anak nakal . Kau harusnya menutup matamu. Kau belum cukup umur ".

'Cup' .

Ryeohyun tertawa kemudian saat dia berhasil mencium ciuman pipi Ryeowook . " dia iri padamu , Kyuhyun . Masa kau bisa menciumku dan dia tidak? Kkkee " kekehnya .

" berani kau mencium Ryeowookku? " Kyuhyun meraung, dan Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya . Secepat itukah Kyuhyun 'memiliki' nya? .

Oh bahkan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah mulai cemburu pada anaknya sendiri .

Kyuhyun mengambil alih Ryeohyun dari dekapan sang umma , mengangkat anaknya tinggi tinggi ke langit kemudian memutar mutar tubuh Ryeohyun . Ryeohyun tidak berhenti berhentinya tertawa geli .

Ryeowook memandang kedua anak dan ayah itu . Menarik nafas lega . Semuanya sudah berakhir .

Ya, Benar .

'Seandainya ini mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku' .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_4 years latter ._

_.  
_

Ryeowook memandang pantulan dirinya dibalik cermin . Memperlihatkan sosok bertubuh kecil, wajah bulat , manic caramelnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya, kemudian rambutnya . Ada yang salah dengan rambutnya . Dia namja kan? Kenapa rambutnya panjang terurai? Dia nampak seperti seorang wanita . Orang orang bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia itu namja .

Mengingat itu , dia tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri . 4 tahun bukan waktu yang lama . Selama itu, banyak hal yang terus terjadi pada dirinya hingga membawa kehidupannya menuju perubahan yang lebih baik . Rumah tangga yang awalnya dia jalani dengan rasa sakit diawal , berbuah kebahagiaan tiada akhir hingga kini . Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik dari pertama kali kau melihatnya . Dia selalu pulang kerja tepat waktu . Selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengajari Ryeohyun berhitung karena sekarang putra mereka sudah menjejaki taman kanak kanak . Lalu sekarang Kyuhyun juga jauh lebih terurus . Semua itu karena dirinya . Sadar atau tidak , dirinyalah yang banyak membawa perubahan pada Kyuhyun . Seperti apa yang diharapkan Nyonya Cho .

Bicara soal Nyonya Cho, sekarang hubungan dia dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat baik . Bahkan kedua orang itu sering sekali menjahili Ryeowook jika mereka berkunjung kerumah orangtua Kyuhyun . Lalu dengan perusahaan, nampaknya Kyuhyun juga tidak mengambil masalah soal perusahaan yang mengatas namakan Ryeohyun sebagai pemiliknya .

.

.

" _untuk apa aku marah? Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena Ryeohyun juga anakku "._

.

.

.

Ryeowook terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun ketika dia mengatakan bahwa perusahaan bukan atas nama appa nya lagi melainkan putranya . Ambisi Kyuhyun menjadi seorang penguasa sebagaimana awalnya kini lenyap begitu saja . Tentu saja semua karena Ryeowook .

.

.

Ryeowook mengambil sisir di nakas meja, menyisiri rambutnya yang suda mulai panjang lagi .

" ini harus segera dipotong" gumamnya .

Bicara soal penampilan , Ryeowook jauh lebih cantik sekarang . Tentu saja semua karena Kyuhyun . Dia ingin Ryeowook tetap menjadi seorang namja baginya , tapi tidak dengan orang lain . Biarkan orang lain mengaggap Ryeowook sebagai yeoja . Relasi relasi perusahaan, teman teman eommanya, guru guru TK Ryeohyun , semuanya . Ya , dia hanya berpikir bagaimana yang terbaik untuk keluarganya . Pilihan yang sangat tepat menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai yeoja di muka umum..

.

" apa sekarang kau hobi berdandan? " Ryeowook yang sedang asyik memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin segera sadar diri ketika tiba tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook dan menghirup aroma tubuh nya dalam dalam . " kau bahkan memakai parfum saat tidur" .

.

" Bahkan aku berpikir aku akan menjadi yeoja tulen sebentar lagi " Ryeowook terkekeh dengan pemikirannya .

" baguslah kalau begitu . hmmm " .

.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, namun tidak dapat berontakn saat sesuatu yang halus dan basah membelai permukaan kulit lehernya . " K – Kyuhyun . . a-apaahh yang kau lakukanhhh " .

.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook . Lebih memilih merasakan leher Ryeowook seolah itu adalah kulit termanis yang pernah mengecap indra perasanya .

" b. .besok …. Sungmin dan . . . dhokter AHK ! Yesung akanhh. . menikah hmmm " katanya penuh perjuangan diantara desahan yang mencelos begitu saja dari bibirnya .

.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya , kemudian menatap Ryeowook dari cermin tidak percaya ." Sungmin hyung akan menikah dengan kepala besar? Yang benar saja " .

.

" kau itu ! ish . . makanya sering sering menghubungi Sungmin Hyung, jadi kau tau bagaimana kabarnya di China sekarang" Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan . " harusnya kau senang , hyung tersayangmu dengan hyung tersayangku akan menikah ." tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya . " mereka di China ? " .

" mereka tinggal di China tapi mereka akan menikah di Korea besok . "

" bagaimana bisa Sungmin jatuh cinta dengan seorang kepala besar seperti . . . siapa tadi namanya? " Kyuhyun mencibir .

" Yesung Hyung ! aish ! kau . . . Yesung hyung kepalanya tidak sebesar pemikiranmu, dasar bodoh ! " .

" apapun itu, aku tidak menyukai yang namanya Yesung " .

.

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat pose marah yang entah kenapa sangat lucu di mata Kyuhyun . " apa Ryeohyun sudah tidur? " tanyanya pelan .

" sudah, wae? " balas Ryeowook singkat .

.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab . Tersenyum jahil kemudian dan Ryeowook tau ini pasti buruk baginya .

.

.

" YAK!" Ryeowook membelalakan matanya kaget saat tiba tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya di ranjang mereka .

.

.

" Kyuhyun – ahh , emmmh " baru saja Ryeowook akan protes namun bibirnya keburu dilumat Kyuhyun dengan ganas . Ryeowook mendesah saat Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan kemudian mengajak lidahnya bertarung . Lama dengan ciuman panas mereka sampai Kyuhyun harus menghentikan ciumannya karena factor oksigen .

" ahh . . " desah Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher putihnya lagi .

" Kurasa , Sudah saatnya Ryeohyun punya adik " gumam Kyuhyun disela ciumannya .

" MWO ! AKH ! " desahnya lagi , membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila menciumi lehernya .

" Kau ah … tau hmm. . . ahh. . eoh . . ashhhh besok kita harus ahhh datang ke pernikahan AHK ! sungmin Hyungggg"

" lalu? " . Kyuhyun bergumam disela 'kegiatan' nya . Menulikan pendengarannya .

" kau AHK ! mau membuatkuhhhh tidak bisahhhh AHK ! berjalan ? " .

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari leher Ryeowook . Menatap Ryeowook dengan seringaian menyeramkan yang tertangkap di mata Ryeowook . " ide yang bagus " .

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya . Ryeowook terus dibuat mendesah oleh Kyuhyun . Tidak tau bagaimana caranya tapi sekarang Ryeowook sudah dalam posisi naked sementara Kyuhyun hanya bertelanjang dada . Oh , dia akan menghabiskan seluruh jam tidur malamnya untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah puas . POOR RYEOWOOK ! ^^ .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] **

**.**

Sebenarnya , niat awal laki laki kecil dengan tinggi enam kaki itu bangun untuk meminta dibuatkan susu oleh eommanya . Namun niatnya terhenti saat baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, dia mendengar suara rintihan atau jeritan mungkin? Dari dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya . Merasa penasaran , pria kecil itu sedikit berjinjit, mengintip dari balik lubang kunci .

Posisi ummanya dibawah sementara appanya diatas dan entah kenapa eommanya menjambak rambut appanya kasar .

'umma dan apa ? kenapa tidak pakai baju?apa tidak kedinginan'pikirnya .

.

Sepersekian detik ia berdiri disana , lalu ia menutup telinganya saat ummanya menjerit kemudian menangis saat appa nya sedang melakukan sesuatu pada ummanya . Membuatnya menggeram kesal .

.

" Appa jahat ! kenapa appa menggigit pipisnya eomma ? kasihan eomma hiks . . . " racaunya tidak jelas.

" appa besok harus dihukum !" Ryeohyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai dan kembali ke kamarnya . Melupakan boneka jerapahnya yang jatuh begitu saja di depan kamar eomma dan appanya .

.

.

_Tidak penting bagaimana kau memulainya, _

_tapi bagaimana kau mengakhirinya ._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai mas bro ! ^^ . – .**

**A/N : terimakasih untuk para readers yang dengan setia menunggu FF abal bin jamuran ini hingga ending . Maaf jika banyak thypo dan ending tidak memuaskan . Sumpah, FF ini absurd banget . Maaf yang sebesar besarnya tidak bisa menyebutkan para readers satu persatu yang jelas, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih semuanyaaaaahhhhh *tebar kisseu/cipok readers* . Jangan lupa mampir ke blog ku ya ^^ (lihat di profil) .  
**


End file.
